


Heavenly Bodies

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2016 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Piper's birthday, and Eros gives her a magical gift. Piper and Reyna switch bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written porn in a really long time. I hope that you guys enjoy?
> 
> also, i was going to write the fic where pipeynabeth is jedistormpilot, but i don't think it's going to happen. at least now you know that it was a thing.

Eros likes to think that he's the world's greatest brother. Every year, he gives each of his siblings a magical "gift" for their birthday. Last year, he took Lacey's braces off without straightening her teeth. He gave Mitchell shampoo that made his hair sparkle for an entire year. 

He gave Piper X-Ray glasses last year, so she could look at girls through their clothes. Piper, being the good, moral _not a Peeping Tom_ that she is, never used the gift. She's honestly dreading the gift she'll wind up with this year. 

* * *

 

By ten o'clock at night, Piper has almost convinced herself that she's off the hook this year. She and her girlfriends are curled up on the couch, rewatching _The Force Awakens_ for the umpteenth time. The last time that they watched it, they decided who they each would be if they were in movie. Annabeth was Rey, Reyna was Poe, and Piper was Finn. And they decided, of course, that they three all end up together in the end.

This time, they don't discuss that. Piper just wanted to watch the film, without having to pay attention to anything else. She is sitting up against one of the arms of the couch, watching as Rey and Finn steal the Millennium Falcon. Annabeth is sitting in the middle, with both Piper and Reyna's legs on her lap, and Reyna is hanging backwards off the other arm of the couch. 

Eros pops into their living room, and Piper screams. Her godly brother laughs at her misery and makes a big, flamboyant hand gesture. 

"I came to give you your gift," he says as an impish smile spreads across his face. 

"Thanks but no thanks, Eros," Piper says, "I'm good." Eros snaps his fingers, and then Piper realizes that the world is upside down. 

"You're welcome," he says, clapping his hands and disappearing. 

"Piper?" Reyna asks, sounding startled and confused, "why can I see myself?" 

"What?" She asks, adjusting her body so that she's sitting up on the couch. She feels taller, lankier, and then she spots her own body sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Then Piper screams. Annabeth looks from Piper back to Piper's body. 

"Eros switched your bodies," she says, as if this is completely obvious. To Annabeth, if probably is. _Everything_ is obvious to Annabeth. 

"I guess this is your birthday gift," Reyna says. She chuckles awkwardly after she finishes her joke. 

"What do you want to do with it?" Annabeth asks, waggling her eyebrows. 

"Um, well," Piper sputters, thinking of a million different things that she would like to do in Reyna's body. Not many of them are things she really wants to say aloud. 

"I have an idea," Reyna suggests, and from the smug look on her face Piper can already tell that she'll love it. Reyna grabs Annabeth and Piper's hands in turn, and leads them into the bedroom. She whispers into Annabeth's ear, and then the other girl girl smirks as well. 

"What is it?" Piper demands, "what's the idea?" She knows that it will be sexy; Reyna's ideas always are, but Piper _hates_ being kept in the dark. Reyna doesn't answer the question directly, but she still answers it. 

"We know how you love to watch," Reyna drawls, a smirk slithering across her borrowed lips. Piper nods excitedly as she sits down in the recliner. She sprawls out on it like a queen on her rightful throne. Now she just has to wait for her subjects to put on a show for her. She's watched them do this a million times, but she's never gotten to watch herself before. Piper's obscenely excited.  

 

Reyna kisses Annabeth, and the show begins. Piper and Annabeth make a beautiful couple. Or Reyna and Annabeth. Or Reyna in Piper's body and Annabeth. The mental gymnastics are making Piper's head hurt. No matter how much it's making her head hurt, Piper can't deny that she's enjoying the show, but Piper also can't say that she doesn't _always_ enjoy watching her girlfriends. Reyna and Annabeth are stunning together, matching each other in every way. They're both tall, gorgeous, and well-muscled. The only real difference is in their different coloring. 

Piper and Annabeth, however, look as different as night and day. Piper is a short girl: 5'2" compared to Annabeth's 5'9", and the way that they fit together is magical. Annabeth bends down slightly, and Reyna stands on her tip-toes and wraps her arms around Annabeth's form. They fall onto the bed, kissing and trying desperately to remove their clothes, and Piper can feel herself getting wet. She slides her fingers inside herself, and works circles along her lips. She wishes, absently, that she had brought her vibrator. She rubs her clit with her other hand, and lets out a small moan. She can't wait until it's one of her girlfriends doing this to her instead of Piper doing it to herself. Masturbating is great, but Piper prefers another woman's fingers... Or mouth.  

Annabeth kisses up Reyna's thighs, and then she opens her up with fingers. Annabeth starts to go down on her, and Reyna lets out a choked moan. Piper increases her pace as she watches Reyna squirm in pleasure. Piper watches as her own face scrunches up, and then as Reyna screams in pleasure. It takes the other girls a few moments to regain their composure. It doesn't take long before Reyna pries herself off of the bed and comes to meet Piper in her chair. 

"Now it's your turn," Reyna says, her voice husky and sensual. Normally, this is the part where Reyna would pick her up. Piper, though she would never admit it, loves being carried by her girlfriends. Piper is considerably smaller than Reyna, and considering the fact that they swapped bodies, this is no longer an option. Reyna kisses her way up Piper's thighs, and Piper finds all other thoughts melting away. Reyna's breath ghosts over Piper's clit, and Piper lets out an angry little huff. She can't handle the anticipation anymore. 

"I'm so hot," Reyna says with a little smug grin, and then she finally closes the gap between her lips and the wet crevice between Piper's legs. Annabeth kisses her on the lips, while Reyna kisses her pussy. Piper can barely keep in the moans of pleasure, kissing into Annabeth while she clutches Reyna's hair. She never wants either of her girlfriends to move, just wants them to live in this moment forever.

As Reyna dances around her clit with her tongue, she traces gentle circles along Piper's lips. Piper can feel her climax building, and building and building until the world finally explodes. Piper screams in pleasure, and digs her hands deeper into Reyna's hair. She pulls Reyna up, perhaps a little roughly, by the hair. She looks into her own eyes, twinkling and multicolored. She kisses Reyna then, tasting herself on Reyna's tongue, and seeing herself in Reyna's face. It's like a narcissistic teen's wet dream, to be able to truly fuck themselves. Piper still finds herself getting off on it. 

Annabeth coughs, a little awkwardly, as she pulls Reyna off of Piper's lap. 

"I think it's my turn now," Annabeth says. Reyna laughs as she kisses Annabeth, and their cycle of sex continues long into the night. 

* * *

 

Piper wakes up in the middle of the pile, and she spots Reyna's face, not her own. She realizes, happily, that she's back in her own body. Being Reyna had been fun, but Piper sort of likes being the little girlfriend. She likes curling up between her two taller girlfriends, and as fun as it was watching her own body with Annabeth, she much prefers watching the two of them. She has to say that she would be willing to switch again if it were to lead to that great of sex. 

 

Piper McLean is never opposed to hot sex with her girlfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy porn day to you, happy porn day to you, happy porn day dear reader, happy porn day to you!


End file.
